Moldu Malgré Lui
by TheMumReader
Summary: Votre nom effacé des registres des sorciers. A partir d'aujourd'hui Monsieur Malefoy, vous vivrez comme un moldu. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez ce que vous détestez. Un simple moldu…
1. Prologue

_Bonjour ! Je me lance enfin. ceci est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter. Fan de la première heure, et grande lectrice de fictions, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture après quelques années d'hésitations... Alors je vous laisse découvrir._

 _Bien sur, l'univers et les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de la grande J.K Rowling._

* * *

Le jeune mangemort regarda les lourdes chaînes s'enrouler d'elles mêmes autour de ses poignets blancs, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Relevant lentement la tête, il laissa son regard vagabonder furtivement sur les visages qui lui faisaient face. Il en reconnut certains. Son ancien professeur de métamorphose notamment. La vieille chouette le dévisageait de son air sévère. A ses côtés se tenait le vieux garde chasse de Poudlard occupé à chuchoter il ne savait quoi à son voisin de gauche qu'il ne reconnu pas. Le géant croisa le regard du prisonnier et celui-ci cru y percevoir une lueur de pitié. Il renifla dédaigneusement. Peu importe comment il finirait, il était toujours persuadé de valoir bien mieux que cet hybride… Le jeune homme continua son inventaire des personnes qui allaient bientôt décider de sa punition. Ses yeux gris passèrent de visages en visages pour finalement s'arrêter sur les trois personnes au centre de l'assemblée. Le trio infernal évidemment. Potter, au milieu, le fixait intensément. Le jeune détenu ne sut vraiment que lire dans le regard émeraude de son rival de toujours. Mépris, pitié encore … et une pointe d'hésitation. A sa grande surprise, le sauveur du monde sorcier ne semblait prendre aucun plaisir à se tenir là. Grand juge de cette audience.

Le jeune blond haussa un sourcil et passa rapidement à la personne assise à la droite de l'élu. Weasley, bien entendu. Là, aucun doute, le jeune roux transpirait la haine. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Il ne put empêcher un petit rictus de s'afficher sur ses lèvres pâles. Il se souvenait encore de cette chanson qu'il avait inventé avec son amie Pansy Parkinson, en l'honneur du rouquin, alors qu'ils étaient encore élèves à Poudlard. _Weasley est notre roi, il rate son coup à chaque fois …_ Ce temps lui semblait bien lointain.

Enfin, à la gauche de Potter, la seule fille du trio d'or ,comme le monde sorcier se plaisait à les avait les yeux baissés sur un tas de parchemins et semblait concentrée à la lecture de ceux ci, ne lui accordant pas la moindre attention. Comportement des plus studieux. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Les chuchotements s'élevaient de tous les côtés dans la grande pièce circulaire. De nombreux sièges étaient inoccupés. Son jugement aurait lieu en petit comité semblait-il.

Enfin, Potter se racla la gorge, ramenant ainsi l'attention sur lui. Le prisonnier riva son regard d'acier à celui de son ennemi d'école, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Drago Malefoy, vous avez été soumis à la potion du veritaserum. De ce fait, il vous sera impossible de mentir. Nous allons maintenant procéder à votre interrogatoire afin de pouvoir décider de votre sentence en tout état de cause. Êtes vous bien Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Malefoy née Black ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais dès à présent vous lister les différents chefs d'accusation dont vous faites l'objet. Premièrement, tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de Albus Dumbledore à la fin de votre sixième année d'étude. Tentative qui a entraîné également l'utilisation du sortilège classé impardonnable de l'imperium sur la personne de Madame Rosmerta, gérante des trois balais à pré-au lard. Exact ?

\- Oui.

\- Deuxièmement, vous avez en toute connaissance de cause aidé des mangemorts à pénétrer l'enceinte de Poudlard la même année, exposant ainsi tous les élèves de l'école à un grand danger. Vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Et enfin troisièmement, vous êtes accusé d'être vous même un mangemort. En atteste la marque des ténèbres sur votre avant bras. La marque vous aurait été apposé au début de votre sixième année également.

\- Oui.

Pendant l'interrogatoire, les deux jeunes hommes avaient gardé leurs yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Se jaugeant du regard. Se défiant. Par fierté, par habitude peut-être. C'était à celui qui flancherait le premier et abandonnerai ce duel de regard. Drago serrait les dents. Il ne céderait pas. Sa fierté, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Le jeune Potter soupira, conscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son rival, qu'il connaissait finalement plutôt bien. Il finit par tendre la main vers Hermione Granger, dans une demande silencieuse pour qu'elle lui remette les documents qu'elle lisait avec tant d'attention quelques minute plus tôt.

-Ceci, reprit Potter, est un condensé des témoignages de ceux qui ont décidé de plaider en votre faveur. Certains ont souhaité rester anonymes, et nous allons respecter leur choix. L'une de ces personnes atteste ne vous avoir jamais vu pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Vous n'auriez donc pas prit part aux combats. Était ce sur ordres de votre maître ou par pure lâcheté Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le jeune blond lui adressa un regard glacial. Cet interrogatoire avait pour but de le juger, ou de l'humilier? Il fulminait. Néanmoins, malgré qu'il aurait mille fois préféré que ses lèvres restent scellées, le veritaserum eut raison de lui et il articula difficilement.

-Par lâcheté. Je suis bon pour survivre, pas pour me battre.

-Bien, sourit Potter, satisfait, pendant que le rouquin à ses côtés ricanait.

Les témoignages s'ensuivirent, approuvées ou démenties par le prisonnier, notamment celui de Pansy Parkinson, qui assurait qu'il avait intégré les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres dans le seul but de ne pas déplaire aux parents de celle-ci en vue de leur supposé mariage prochain. Ridicule.

-J'ai moi-même ajouté un élément qui je dois bien l'avouer, m'intrigue beaucoup, reprit Potter. Lors de notre capture par vos collègues, au Manoir de votre famille, m'aviez vous reconnu Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncé Malefoy ? Demanda-il, sidéré par la réponse du mangemort. Il en oubliait de prendre un ton professionnel.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago dans un murmure à peine audible.

L'assemblée retenait son souffle. Aucun n'avait interféré dans l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes. Peu avaient connaissance de ce fait, mis à part les principaux concernés, à savoir, Potter, Weasley, Granger et lui même. Et effectivement, il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. S'il l'avait fait, le seigneur des ténèbres aurait été sur place avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire « avada kedavra ». S'il l'avait fait, Potter serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, ainsi que ses deux acolytes. S'il l'avait fait, Voldemort aurait gagné cette guerre, et Drago ne serait pas ici, assis sur cette chaise inconfortable, des chaînes entravant ses mouvement, attendant que des gens qu'ils exécrait décide de son sort. Le jeune mangemort maudit la potion à cet instant là. Malgré ses efforts pour garder les lèvres scellées, il ne put empêcher les mots de sortir.

\- Je suppose, reprit l'ancien serpentard, la tête baissée, l'air beaucoup moins fier tout à coup, je suppose que je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu échoues Potter. Je te déteste, et ta mort ne me peinerait pas le moins du monde. Mais, je sais aussi, qu'une vie sous le joug du seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas ce qu'il y a des plus enviable. J'ai hésité, je l'admets…

Potter ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Levant la séance, le survivant rendit les documents à Granger et invita l'assemblée à sortir, ne gardant avec lui que quelques membres de l'ordre du phœnix avec qui il s'enferma dans une petite salle adjacente, pour enfin délibérer et décider de son sort.

Drago resta seul un long moment. Il resta prostré, les yeux sur ses mains aux longs doigts diaphanes. Il eut une moue dégoûtée en avisant ses ongles entourés de crasse. Il n'osait imaginer à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Il avait passé ces deux dernières semaines à attendre son jugement, enfermé dans la prison d'Azkaban. Heureusement pour lui, Potter avait interdit l'utilisation de détraqueurs en guise de gardiens. Des aurors étaient temporairement missionnés pour surveiller les prisonniers. Il avait un peu de chance, dans son malheur…

Après un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, les membres de l'ordre réapparurent dans la pièce. Certains avaient l'air satisfaits. D'autres beaucoup moins. C'était par exemple le cas du plus jeunes des frères Weasley, qui arborait un air contrarié. De tous, Drago était sûr qu'il serait celui qui voudrait le plus le voir croupir en prison à perpétuité. Il se prit à espérer. Espérer que Potter serait clément. Il était évident que, si les autres pouvaient donner leur avis, ce dernier serait celui qui aurait le dernier mot.

Potter se planta devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et articula finalement.

\- Monsieur Drago Abraxas Lucius Malefoy, nous avons délibéré. Vous n'irez pas à Azkaban. Cependant, vous allez, en sortant de cette salle, remettre votre baguette à nos autorités, elle sera détruite. Les biens de votre famille seront saisies et vendues afin de dédommager en partie les familles, les orphelins, les victimes de la guerre…

Drago eut un haut le coeur… Plus de magie. Condamné à vivre comme un cracmol. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire… Ô, comme il se trompait… il adressa un regard furieux au jeune homme brun lui faisant face.

\- Puis-je au moins garder l'elfe de maison de ma famille ?

\- L'elfe ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Vous serez après la remise de votre baguette escorté par deux de nos aurors… Jusque dans le Londres moldu. Vous êtes exilé Monsieur Malefoy. Votre nom effacé des registres des sorciers. A partir d'aujourd'hui Monsieur Malefoy, vous vivrez comme un moldu. A parti d'aujourd'hui, vous serez ce que vous détestez. Un simple moldu…

* * *

Voilà voilà, Le prologue de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si il y aura des visiteurs pour venir la découvrir, et si c'est le cas, si elle plaira. Je l'espère en tous cas. Si vous passez par là, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je vous en serai reconnaissante.

TheMumReader


	2. Chapitre Premier

Bonsoir ! Je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera une fiction longue ou « moyenne », on verra bien !

En tous cas, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est pas évident de poster sans savoir si ça plaît ou non …

Entourés de deux aurors, Drago marchait d'un pas lent, tête basse. Il venait à peine de remettre sa baguette qui avait été détruite sous ses yeux. Il l'avait tendue, les mains tremblantes, le regard hésitant. Il avait eut un mal fou à lâcher prise sur ce précieux bâton. Tant de mal que le sorcier chargé de sa destruction avait dû tirer d'un coup sec pour parvenir à la lui arracher. Il avait alors fusillé l'homme du regard. Nullement impressionné, celui ci lui avait adressé un sourire sournois et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il brisait sa baguette sans pitié.

Drago se repassait la scène en boucle dans son esprit, des larmes au bord des yeux, des insultes au bord des lèvres... il lui avait semblé qu'on lui arrachait un morceau de lui. La bile lui monta dans la gorge. Plus de magie. Jamais… Maudit soit Potter. Maudit soit Voldemort, mais surtout, maudit soit son père. Son cher père grâce à qui il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Le jeune homme priait pour que celui ci croupisse en prison jusqu'à sa mort. Il priait pour que Lucius souffre…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune blond n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte ouverte d'un grand bureau. Les deux armoires à glace le firent entrer en le poussant sans douceur dans le dos.

La décoration de la pièce était impersonnelle. Les murs en bois sombre étaient nus de tout tableaux. Les étagères de la bibliothèque étaient vides, et même le bureau au centre de la pièce était dénué de tout bibelots. Les deux aurors l'avaient fait asseoir sur l'un des deux seuls fauteuils de la pièce en lui ordonnant de patienter, puis étaient sortis en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Il avait du attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Drago avait tourné la tête légèrement, croisant les yeux émeraudes de Potter. L'ancien mangemort avait alors levé les yeux au ciel. Une confrontation avec le balafré n'était pas tout à fait ce dont il avait besoin là, tout de suite. Par contre, un bon verre de whisky pur-feu ne serait pas de refus. La bouteille même ne serait pas de trop.

Se moquant bien de ses états d'âme, Potter s'était assis face à lui, le regard sérieux. Drago nota bien l'absence de moquerie sur le visage de son ennemi. Il semblait juste fatigué, las … Aussi, Drago se contenta de le fixer avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui à cet instant.

Le jeune brun cilla, et passa une main dans sa chevelure rebelle pour se redonner constance. Plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son rival, l'élu finit par rompre le silence devenu pesant.

\- Malefoy, je ne suis pas là par plaisir. Je vais juste t'expliquer comment va se passer ton « transfert » chez les moldus. Après ça tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, ni moi de toi.

\- Belle vengeance, hein Potter ?

\- Ce n'est pas une vengeance Malefoy, c'est la justice.

\- La justice ? TA justice Potter ! Tu dois bien prendre ton pied à me voir dans cette situation hein ? Me laisser croupir chez les moldus. Bravo ! Je dois reconnaître que tu es plein d'imagination …

\- Tu te trompes. Ce n'était pas mon idée.

\- Qui ?

\- Peu importe Malefoy. Nous avons débattu un long moment. Il était au départ question de t'envoyer à Azkaban … Mais nous avons dû prendre en considération, premièrement le fait que tu étais mineur au moment des faits. Également le fait que tu étais, avec ta mère, sous la menace constante de vous faire tuer si vous ne suiviez pas les ordres. Quant à ton père … Et bien nous avons jugé que tu n'étais pas coupable de ses actes. On ne choisit pas ses parents… Azkaban nous a alors semblé bien trop dur. D'autant plus que ta mère m'a supplié de te gracier. De te laisser libre. J'ai une dette envers elle comme tu le sais. Mais tu te doute bien que je ne pouvais pas non plus accéder à sa requête. Tu devais être puni. Alors, nous avons pensé que l'exil serait un bon compromis.

A la mention de sa mère, drago avait sentit son coeur se serrer. Il savait que Narcissa avait été emprisonnée elle aussi, en attendant son jugement. Elle n'avait jamais été mangemort, elle n'avait pas participé à aucun massacre que ce soit. Elle n'était coupable de rien, si ce n'est d'avoir épousé et aimé un monstre. Aussi se permit-il d'espérer qu'elle resterait libre. Libre et en sécurité. Ravalant sa rage, Drago demanda :

\- Et ma mère ?

\- Nous l'avons libéré. Je viens tout juste de la quitter. Elle a bien sûr voulu savoir comment s'était passée ton audience.

\- Alors, elle va pouvoir continuer sa vie normalement ? Je croyais que le manoir serait vendu et tous les biens de notre famille seraient saisis ?

\- C'est le cas. Ta mère a … Elle a prit une décision. Après m'avoir maudit sur dix générations pour ne pas avoir respecté ma dette et t'avoir tout de même condamné, elle a prit une décision. Elle souhaite t'accompagner chez les moldus. J'ai accepté, c'est le moins que je puisse faire après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Toutefois, nous avons dû la priver de sa baguette. Tu ne dois plus jamais être en contact avec la magie comme tu le sais – _Drago l'assassinat du regard_ – Mais elle est libre de revenir la chercher n'importe quand, si toutefois elle change d'avis. Sa baguette ne sera pas détruite. Elle t'attend, dans le hall. Je vais vous accompagner jusque dans le Londres moldu, et ensuite …

\- Ensuite Potter, J'espère que le seigneur des ténèbres reviendra d'entre les mors et te fera bouffer tes lunettes de petit sauveur de pacotille. Je te maudit Potter. Je te hais…

Harry eut un petit sourire triste qui mit Drago dans une rage plus grande encore, si c'était possible. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne voulait pas savoir que le bon gryffondor était désolé du sort qui les attendait, lui et sa mère. Car au final, c'est lui et lui seul qui avait décidé de ça, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Le monde sorcier était à ses pieds. Il lui aurait suffit de l'ordonner, et Drago aurait été libre… Sale hypocrite.

Le brun se leva finalement et lui fit signe de le suivre hors du bureau. Drago s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et ensemble, ils traversèrent le ministère jusqu'au gigantesque hall d'entrée. Drago inspira à plein poumons … Une dernière bouffée de magie pure. Il prit la peine de regarder tout autour de lui, les petites notes volantes qui tourbillonnaient au dessus de leurs têtes, à la recherche de leur destinataires. Les cheminées d'où s'élevait un grand feu vert dès lors qu'un employé du ministère faisait son entrée dans le hall. Il mit un point d'honneur à observer la magie, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Ça serait la dernière fois.

Son regard se porta enfin sur une belle femme blonde, patientant, debout, en plein milieu du hall, regardant fébrilement de tous les côtés. Elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle le cherchait lui. Il s'avança à grandes enjambées, dépassant Potter, et vint serrer brusquement sa mère dans ses bras. Elle avait choisi. Elle l'avait choisi lui, plutôt que la magie. Et s'il lui était arrivé de douter de son amour pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant, à présent, il ne doutait plus. La décision de sa mère de l'accompagner vivre au milieu des moldus valait toutes les preuves d'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eus enfant. De loin.

D'abord surprise, Narcissa finit par se laisser aller à l'étreinte de son enfant, maintenant plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Drago ?

\- Mère … Pourquoi ? Vous savez ce que cela signifie.

\- Écoutes moi bien Drago. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas t'abandonner, encore une fois.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais-

\- Si Drago ! Écoutes moi. Je t'ai abandonné quand j'ai laissé ton père décider que tu serais un mangemort. J'aurai dû m'y opposer. J'aurai dû te protéger. J'avais peur… J'ai fais passer mes propres sentiments, au détriment des tiens. C'est ma faute. Alors maintenant Drago, nous allons recommencer. Une vie loin de ton père, loin de la magie noire. Loin des sorciers qui nous regarderont à présent comme des monstres, des mangemorts. Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ. Et s'il faut pour ça abandonner la magie, alors soit.

Resserrant sa prise autour du petit corps de sa mère, Drago ne put qu'acquiescer lentement. Il sentait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il craquerait à coup sûr. Ainsi serré contre sa mère, il avait le sentiment d'être à nouveau un petit garçon … Un petit garçon qui avait le droit de pleurer. Le droit d'avoir peur des monstres sous le lit …

Un raclement de gorge gêné fit éclater la bulle de tendresse et d'espoir qu'il s'était construit avec sa mère et il s'efforça de se reconstruire un visage impassible. Potter leur fit signe de le suivre et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent à la lumière du jour, en plein Londres moldu. Un signe de tête plus tard, le balafré s'était volatilisé, laissant derrière lui l'écho du **POP** caractéristique du transplanage.

Alors voilà, ils y étaient. Narcissa vint loger sa main dans celle de son fils et serra doucement ses doigts dans un geste encourageant… Et pour la première fois depuis que drago avait entendu sa sentence, il se prit à espérer, que peut-être, finalement, il y arriverait. Car un élément nouveau était venu lui redonner un peu d'espoir.

Il ne serait pas seul.

Et voilà le premier chapitre en ligne !

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Êtes vous surpris de la tournure que prennent les évènements ?  
Pensez vous que nos deux Malefoy vont s'en sortir dans le monde Moldu ?

Avez vous une idée de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ?

Dites moi tout en commentaire, je brûle de savoir !

A très vite !

TMReader


	3. Chapitre Deux

Hello !

Alors déjà, je remercie les personnes qui ont prit la peine de me laisser leurs avis, ca me fait super plaisir !

Je vais donc répondre au reviews anonymes, et on se retrouve plus bas pour le chapitre 2 de Moldy Malgré lui !

Enjoy !

 _Eliie Evans : Merci Beaucoup !_

 _Kelly : Tu imagines très bien. C'est effectivement l'idée, mais j'avoue que ça semble être la suite logique si on veut arriver à un dramione ! Merci !_

 _Kccb : Merci beaucoup, c'est important pour moi de savoir que ce que j'écris plaît !_

 _Karine : Merci ! Oh oui, ils vont effectivement en voir de toutes les couleurs !_

Potter les avait laissé, lui et sa mère dans une petite impasse qui devait déboucher sur le Londres moldu. Des bruits étranges leur parvenait. Drago ne savait trop comment les qualifier, mais la première chose qu'il découvrait, était que les moldus avaient l'air particulièrement bruyants.

Il tourna le regard vers Narcissa qui regardait la sortie de l'impasse avec des yeux inquiets. Il sursauta quand retentit tout près d'eux un son particulièrement strident. **PIN-PON PIN-PON PIN-PON.** Paniqué, Drago plaqua ses mains sur ses deux oreilles. Merlin, les moldus étaient fous ! Un jour dans cette jungle et il était certain que ses tympans n'y survivraient pas.

De son côté Narcissa n'était pas en reste. La mâchoire crispée, elle semblait sur le point de faire demi-tour et de supplier Potter de lui rendre sa baguette et par la même, sa place au sein de la communauté sorcière. Un regard vers son fils, tétanisé de terreur, suffit pourtant à lui faire oublier l'idée et quand cette alarme insupportable ce fut éloignée, elle souffla un bon coup et tira son fils par le bras, le guidant vers le bout de l'impasse. Il était évident que Drago ne s'en sortirait jamais sans elle dans ce monde. Il était bien trop buté, et surtout bien trop froussard.

Avant de ne pouvoir mettre un pied dans la rue pleine de moldus, Drago stoppa sa marche, obligeant Narcissa qui le tenait toujours d'une main ferme à s'arrêter.

\- Mère … Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Sans répondre, Narcissa plongea sa main dans sa robe de sorcière pour en sortir un papier froissé. Elle le lut avec intention, ignorant son fils qui tapait impatiemment du pied, agacé de se faire ignorer de la sorte.

\- 4 Neal's Yard… Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que Mr Potter nous lâcherait comme ça, sans nulle part ou aller ?

\- Je crois Potter capable de bien pire que ça si vous voulez tout savoir. C'est un sale petit-

\- Drago cesse ! Si tu es ici et pas à pourrir à Azkaban avec ton père en compagnon de cellule, c'est uniquement grâce à lui, et tu le sais ! Je te prierai donc de cesser de geindre.

Trop surpris par la véhémence de sa mère à défendre Potter, Drago ne répliqua pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas le remercier ! Il se retrouvait dans le monde moldu, sans rien connaître d'eux, et surtout, sans baguette pour se défendre. Pour toujours. Il vivrait en moldu, et mourrait en moldu. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait la gerbe. Tu parles d'une indulgence !

\- D'après Potter, nous devons prendre le « métro » le plus proche, et nous arrêter à la deuxième station « Leicester Square ». De là, nous devrons prendre la première rue à gauche, et nous serons au bon endroit lorsque nous verrons une petite place colorée et pleine de petites échoppe « Bio ».

\- Hein hein. Très intéressant tout ça. Mère, avez vous la moindre idée de ce qu'est un métro ? Ou encore de ce que Bio veut dire ?

Lasse, Narcissa se passe une main sur le front. Son fils soulevait un point effectivement important. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que tout cela signifiait. Sans répondre elle s'engagea d'un pas hésitant dans la rue principale. De grosses boites métalliques montées sur roues prenaient tout le milieu de la rue, tandis que les moldus s'entassaient sur les côtés. Prudent, Drago frisait les murs, essayant d'empêcher tout contact avec les passants. Narcissa elle, évoluait avec grâce et dignité, comme à son habitude, malgré les regards courroucés que leur jetaient les moldus. Leur accoutrement de sorciers ne semblait pas beaucoup leur plaire. Mais malgré cela, il était impressionnant de voir combien elle semblait à l'aise. Mais Drago la connaissait, et il savait qu'à l'intérieur, elle hurlait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle pointa du doigt un grand écriteau noir ou était inscrit « Métro ». Drago hocha la tête et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en haut d'escaliers en pierre brute. Drago déglutit. Il ne le sentait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas !

Narcissa, faisant fit de sa propre appréhension descendit les marches. N'ayant pas la moindre idée de la marche à suivre, il se contentèrent les premiers instants d'observer les voyageurs. Il semblait qu'il leur fallait prendre un petit bout de papier et l'insérer dans une fente, faisant ainsi tourner les petits tourniquets leur permettant de passer de l'autre côté de grandes barrières métalliques. Étrange.

Haussant les épaules, Drago repéra au sol quelques uns des papiers nécessaires à leur avancée dans le « métro ». Il entreprit donc de les ramasser un à un sous les regards désapprobateurs des moldus. Il en rassembla un bon petit paquet qu'il fourra dans une de ses poches, à l'exception de deux. Un qu'il garde et l'autre qu'il tendit à sa mère, fier de lui.

Narcissa inséra le sien dans la fente et passa de l'autre côté sans grande difficulté. Drago procéda exactement de la même façon et attendit patiemment que le tourniquet pivote. Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Et bien quoi ? Pourquoi ça veut pas marcher ?!

\- Drago … Il faut que tu pousses sur la barre …

Soufflant d'agacement, le jeune homme réitéra l'opération et poussa sur la barre, malheureusement bien trop fort, si bien que l'élan qu'il avait prit le fit passer par dessus et tomber à la renverse. La chute lui coupa le souffle et il mit un moment à se relever avec tout la dignité qui lui restait. Un petit groupe d'adolescents ricanait, n'ayant rien perdu de la scène. Il les fusilla du regard. S'il l'avait encore, il aurait fait tâter de sa baguette ces crétins de moldus.

Ravalant sa rage, Drago rejoignit sa mère qui,en attendant son fils avait trouvé un plan du métro et l'étudiait très sérieusement.

\- Bien, si je ne me trompe pas, nous devrions aller de ce coté, affirma-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'un de deux escaliers qui se faisaient face.

Drago ne répondit pas, encore trop énervé par sa déconfiture face à ces maudits tourniquets, et se contenta de se diriger à grands pas vers les escaliers indiqués. Il avait hâte d'arriver. Et il comptait bien passer le reste de son existence enfermé entre les murs de leur nouveau chez eux. Il espérait bien que Potter leur ai au moins trouvé un logement décent ! Une salle de bain privée était le minimum.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une plateforme, face à un immense trou, avec des rails dans le fond. Ils auraient pu faire simple et nommer leur métro « train souterrain » … Mais non voyons ! Métro, c'est mieux. Pff, ces moldus sont vraiment stupides !

Enfin, le « train » fit son entrée et sans même comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils furent à l'intérieur, entraînés par le mouvement de foule. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Drago attrapa fermement la manche de sa mère. Ce n'était pas le moment de se retrouver séparés par ces barbares.

Ils étaient encerclés. Des moldus l'entouraient de partout ! Sur les côtés, dans le dos … Ils le touchaient ! Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Leur manière de voyager était purement et simplement déplorable ! Il jeta un œil à sa mère, qui arborait encore son air crispé. Cela lui déplaisait tout autant qu'à lui.

La machine se mit en marche et bientôt, il filaient dans les sous sols de Londres à grande vitesse. Premier arrêt. Dragon retenait sa respiration. L'air était irrespirable. Un mélange de transpiration, de parfums, et à son grand damne, d'alcool. En effet, il était se retrouvait collé serré à un petit homme en guenilles, une bouteille à la main et le nez rouge. Drago ne s'était jamais senti plus mal qu'à cet instant là.

Enfin, le train s'arrêta à nouveau et Narcissa lui agrippa la manche l'attirant à sa suite vers la sortie. Les moldus ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et ils furent obligés de jouer de coudes afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Ils y arrivèrent de peu, les portes s'étant refermés une demi seconde après que Drago les eut franchies. Le jeune homme s'autorisa enfin à prendre une grande goulée d'air. Les mains sur les genoux, il tentait de rassembler ses esprits.

\- Plus jamais ! Mère … Plus JAMAIS.

\- Jamais … Acquiesça Narcissa, échevelée et le souffle court.

Le reste de leur ascension jusqu'à Neal's Yard se fit sans trop de dégâts, et ils arrivèrent enfin à la place indiquée par Potter. Il n'avait pas mentit, c'était effectivement très coloré, mais heureusement peu fréquenté. Seule une jeune femme était assise sur un banc au milieu de la place, plongée dans un livre. Drago observa les lieux, intrigué. Des devantures de boutiques violettes, bleues … Des fenêtres encadrées de orange, jaune, vert … Il y en avait partout, c'était à donner mal à la tête. Reniflant dédaigneusement, il emboîta le pas à sa mère qui déjà se dirigeait vers le bâtiment portant le numéro 4. Quelques boutons blancs faisaient face à des étiquettes annotés de noms de famille. Sur l'une d'elles était inscrit Malefoy, juste dessous celui portant le nom de Carter, et au dessus de McPhee. Elle appuya sur le bouton à leur nom et attendit. Aucun réponse.

Drago sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et crut à une hallucination. Il pensait être en enfer dans ce maudit métro… Il se trompait. L'enfer commençait maintenant.

Hermione Granger lui faisait face, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura plut. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, même si je me suis aussi bien amusée. J'aime torturer ce cher Drago.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire !

Les chapitres sont ils assez longs ?

Appréciez vous ce Drago là ? Froussard et maladroit ? N'est-il pas trop OOC ?

Et Narcissa ?

Comment envisagez vous la suite des événements ?

Dites moi tout !

TMReader


End file.
